Narrow-band power line communication (PLC) transceivers and low-power radio frequency (RF) transceivers may be used in sensor networks and smart grid networks. Transceivers are able to transmit and receive data; thus, they may be referred to as bi-directional communication devices. Noise such as wireless local area network (WLAN) transmissions may interfere with RF transmissions, and impulsive noises from appliances such as washing machines may interfere with PLC transmissions. As PLC, RF, and other technologies proliferate, embedded devices may incorporate a combination of PLC, RF, and other technologies to improve network connectivity. For example, some smart meters may incorporate a PLC transceiver and an 802.15.4 RF transceiver. Because such devices operate on multiple types of networks, they may be referred to as hybrid devices.